Borealis
by ShizukaSelphie
Summary: Voldemort has been able to control Harry's mind before. But what happens one night when he takes over Harry's actions at Hogwarts? R&R. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I own neither the song nor Harry Potter.  
  
**Borealis  
**  
_This is a war of silence I keep losing._  
  
Harry felt it again.  
  
It was welling up inside him, creeping at his mind... a slow, scathing voice penetrated his thoughts.  
  
"_Kill_."  
  
Harry attempted to wrestle the darkness out of his mind. He tried to remember all that he had been taught over the last few months through Occlumency and the D.A, but this time the urges were all too strong. His scar seared with a higher level of pain then ever before.  
  
_Here in the night  
  
Here in the dark  
  
Stitches in my mind rip and tear apart  
  
Leave me here undone_  
  
Suddenly it took hold of him, and he wanted to listen. He wanted to follow the voice's every command. Somewhere in his head he heard laughing. Maniacal, evil laughter that filled his ears to the point that he was sure the others would wake up from it. And he laughed right along with it. He laughed until his lips split and he was gasping for breath.  
  
_Thoughts in my head  
  
Cancer of the mind  
  
Letting chaos in  
  
Killing all it finds  
  
Leave me here unwhole_  
  
"Harry?" a sleepy voice asked from the four-poster across the room. Harry peered over, his eyes bloodshot from laughing so hard. He slowly paced his way over to Ron, a sinister grin crossing his face.  
  
_Yours was the last face I saw before I lost my eyes._

Suddenly Harry's expression changed from that of maliciousness to fright. He realized what he was about to be made to do. He gasped, whispering fervently, "No, no, no...". But it was too late. He could no longer overcome the possession of his soul.  
  
His face quickly changed again, back into the sinister grin as he looked at Ron. Ron stared back, his eyes reflecting Harry's in the unnatural moment before one dies a violent death.  
  
Harry chuckled as he rubbed the blood all over his face and in his hair. Ron's severed body still lay in bed, bending grotesquely. "Filthy blood traitor," Harry muttered, grinning, as he turned around to face the raised wand of Neville Longbottom.  
  
_Yours was the last name I said before I gave up my voice.  
_  
"Silly, stupid, little Longbottom," Harry laughed. He grasped his wand, pointed it at the shuddering Gryffindor, and mumbled, "_Avada Kedavra_."  
  
Neville shook incessantly, and then crumpled to the ground, his face twisted as though he were about to scream. Harry laughed heartilly before cursing Dean and Seamus, who hadn't even woken up, in their beds. When the dormitory was completely silent, he stalked out and went down into the Common Room, where Ginny and Hermione sat, giggling about something that had happened in Ginny's Divination class earlier that day.  
  
"Hello, Harry!" Ginny greeted cheerfully. "Bit late to still be up, isn't it? Hermione was helping me with my Potions essay."  
  
But Harry didn't reply. His expression still twisted sinisterly, he approached the two girls, both of whose faces fell into shadow as his mass blocked out the firelight.  
  
_Yours were the last words I thought before I lost my mind.  
_  
Hermione screamed as Ginny's body collapsed in its seat, her head lolling about unnaturally from her neck being broken. Harry turned to her next. She shook with fear, feebly raising her wand, trying to speak an enchantment but no words came to her lips.  
  
_Yours was the last life I took before I took my own.  
_  
"Dirty mudblood," Harry sneered in her face before stabbing her through the chest with her own wand and his, which he had cursed through his thoughts to become sharp spikes. He laughed at the sight before him of the two corpses, the firelight flickering in their empty eyes. His laughter heightened as he approached the fireplace, and became the loudest just before he dove right in, letting the flames engulf him in their bright glory. And then suddenly the laughter stopped, and he was screaming. Screaming because he was sane again, because Voldemort's spirit had left him, because he knew he was going to die...  
  
_Two becoming one  
  
One becoming two  
  
You make me hate everything I do  
  
But I will persist  
  
This, I see  
  
This, I know:  
  
This fight I'll fight on my own_  
  
Harry gasped as he awoke in his four-poster bed, still in his pajamas, and not burnt to the hilt by any flames, although he was sweating quite profusely. He grasped for his glasses and hurriedly threw them over his eyes, tearing open his bed curtains. His scar was prickling like it always did after hurting for a long time. He rushed over to Ron's bed, ripping open the curtains.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry," he said, wiping his eyes. "It's the middle of the night..."  
  
Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry... I think I just had another nightmare. It's nothing."  
  
But as he made his way back to his own bed, he heard that laughter again, and this time he was sure it wasn't a dream as he pulled out his wand and swung it backwards in Ron's direction, a sinister smile crossing his lips.  
  
A/N: I wrote this based around the song "Borealis" by one of my favorite bands, Divinity Destroyed. The lyrics were really what gave me the idea to write, because to me they sounded like they fit well with Harry's dreams in Order of the Phoenix. Hope you enjoyed it! -ShizukaSelphie


End file.
